


Smoke

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alone time, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is the full extent of how fluffy they would ever get with each other.

Both boys lie next to each other naked in Ian’s bed coming down from a post-orgasm high. Lip had taken Liam with him to school again and Carl was at his girlfriends van for the night.

Mickey leaned across Ian’s long legs to push the window open, letting the cold air fill the room. He lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out into the cold night. Ian watched mesmerized as the other man continued putting the smoke between his lips and blowing the smoke out.

“Man i miss smoking sometimes” Ian sighed putting his arms behind his head.

“Why’d you quit then?”

Ian shrugged“The army guys made me, now it’s kind of personal.”

“You know having one after fucking won’t kill you”

Ian laughed “I’m sure i’d be categorized as chain if i had one after every time we fucked.” “Fuck off, we don’t do it enough.” Mickey teased Ian sat up now, licking his lips like something was on his mind about to say something but decided against it.

“What?” Mickey asked

“What?”

“I don’t fucking know you just looked like you were ‘bout to say something”

Ian raped his arms over his knees, bottom half of his body covered by the blanket on his bed. “Are you happy Mick?” The older man snorted, cigarette smoke coming out of his nose and mouth. “I don’t think i’ve ever been happy” He replied not looking at Ian.“Right…” The redhead nodded knowing he shouldn’t have said anything.

He padded his knees and sunk back into the bed. “But it’s different when i’m with you.” He said still not looking over at him. Ian shot up “Really?”

“Don’t get cocky tough guy but yes” Ian crawled over the blankets, sitting on his knees he leaned over and flicked the cigarette out of his fingers watching it as it landed on a pile of snow belo . “What the fuck Ian!” Mickey cursed

“Sshh” Ian traced his hand around Mickey’s neck, kissing him open mouthed. He pulled Mickey closer and more onto the bed and soon enough the room began heating up quickly.

“Round two?” Ian asked

“Mhmm”


End file.
